This disclosure relates generally to a gate latch assembly, and more particularly to a gate latch assembly that includes two handles, one on each side of the gate.
Latches for securing gates that pivot open are known. Such conventional latches typically include a rod and a hook that engages the rod to secure the gate closed. An articulating member usually located on an exterior of the gate is typically used to disengage the rod from the hook, allowing the gate to be opened.
While these gate latches are presumably effective for their intended purposes, some latches have separate latching structures and handles. This may require the use of two hands to open such a gate.
Additionally, some current gate latch systems have complex locking mechanisms. These types of systems often require additional time for installation.
Accordingly, there is a need for developing a gate latch assembly that addresses one or more of the above-identified drawbacks.